high school love
by Damonmielke
Summary: this is about kurt falling for no other than Emma frost but the x-men have no powers no one does its just a regular world story is better than summary rated M for a reason enjoy! PS: i accept Anonymous reviews
1. first day

Hello there I'm sorry about the other story high school love if you were interested in it but my stupid cousin play's too much so now here I am making another story about my character nightcrawler so yea I'm gonna use a different relationship now anyways there will be fluff so don't worry so onward I say.

**High school love**

**It was another year and another grade for Kurt Wagner last year had made some good friends now he was a sophomore and last year he only made 5 friends that he felt he could trust the most. Kurt looked at his laptop and looked for his friends in chat but the only person that was on was Evan. **

"**NIGHTCRAWLER92 has entered chat"**

"**So what's up Evan how you feeling"**

"**oh well I'm feeling fine thank you for asking I came back from Africa last week but yea I'm pretty good what did you do this summer man"**

"**well good for you and I went to Germany to visit my aunt but you know I almost got laid down there lol there was a party and my uncle thought it would be funny to send all the girls after me."**

"**Oh wow dude what happened"**

"**Well you see the party got ruined when one person threw up and somebody punched him and someone punched him and so on and pretty soon after that we had to call the cops because they were starting to cause a riot in our house"**

**At Evans house he laid sprawled out on his bed laughing "so how do think school will be Kurt" **

"**Eh it's just another year with the same people maybe some new people will go to our school this year"**

"**I hope so man I really do I just don't want to deal with lance and his loser follower's"**

"**Preaching to the choir man oh well I got to get ready for tomorrow man I see you at school"**

"**See you at school bye"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Kurt logged off and walked into the shower he turned on the water and let the hot water set on his body. **

**He had some thing's think about which included school and girls his feelings towards a female companion was getting worse by the years and he wanted to get with someone this year.**

**He sighed as he finished his shower and stepped out to look in the mirror he saw a boy that had hazel brown eyes brown long hair with a muscular body. He flexed playfully at himself "this is the year man"**

**Before he went to bed he set his clock to an hour early and cut off his light and said a quick prayer and drifted off to sleep snuggling deep in to his covers.**

**- Next morning -**

**Kurt woke up at the sound of someone talking indistinctly he hurried down on the floor and did 10 sit ups and 20 pushups after he finished he washed his face and looked in the mirror his face was a little tired "man my body isn't use to waking up this early" he brushed his teeth and put on his clothes he had a red shirt with black baggy pants and black converses he left his bag there since he wouldn't need it.**

**As he walked down stairs to he could smell something "FOOD" he screamed and jumped the rest of the stairs only to bump into his father "why are you in such a rush Kurt you have an extra 15 minutes to eat before school" his mother stopped preparing the food on the table and looked at her husband "Now John I think he can make it to the table now without a lecture" he looked at her and smiled. Kurt took his seat and waited till everything was done and his parents were seated. "Kurt would you like to do the honors" his mother asked "ja" he looked down and closed his eyes "God is good and God is great let us thank him for this food amen" Kurt differed a different kind of prayer but his dad thought him to say it like that.**

**After he was done eating breakfast he left to go to school in his BMW he started to listen to the radio he started humming to a song, he was going to pick up Evan first, after he got him they headed to school.**

"**Hey dude put this in man have you ever heard of A7X man there awesome I love their new album it's called "nightmare" it's a cool one here let me put it in" Evan put in the CD and switch it to a certain song then the song started**

**Nightmare!**

(Now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged you down below down to the devils show,  
To be his guest forever,  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind, but God aint on your side  
An old acquaintance severed,  
Render of your last endeavor

Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air,  
Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal.  
So stand in line while banging numbers in your head,  
Youre now a slave until the end of time  
And nothing stops the madness turning,  
haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!

You should have known  
The price of evil,  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
Ooooh, its your fuckin nightmare  
While your nightmare comes to life

Cant wake up in sweat, cause it aint over yet,  
Still dancing with your demons,  
Victim of your own creation beyond the will to fight,  
Where all thats wrong is right  
where hate dont need a reason  
Love is self-assassination

Youve been lied to just to rape you of your sight,  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.  
So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while ya slowly go insane the tell you  
Give in with your best intentions  
Help ya with your complications

You should have known the price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah  
No one to call, everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah.  
Ooooo its your fuckin nightmare ha ha ha ha!

(ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha)  
Fight, fight, not to fail, fail  
Not to fall, fall anekatips  
Or youll end up like the others.  
Die, die, die again, die  
Drenched in sin, sin  
With no respect for another  
Oh!

Death, You!  
Feel the fire, fire  
Feel the hate, hate  
Your pain is what we desire.  
Lost, lost, hit the wall, wall  
Watch you crawl, crawl  
Such a replaceable liar.

And I know you hear their voices  
(calling from above),  
And I know they may seem real  
(these signals of love),  
But a lifes made up of choices  
(some without appeal),

They took for granted your soul  
And its ours now to steal  
As your nightmare comes to life

You should have known the price of evil  
And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah.  
No one to call, everybody to fear,  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
ooooh its your fuckin nightmare!

"**Wow man that is a fucking long song how long was it" Kurt said a little amazed that the song took that long Evan looked at the back of the cover "Eh 8 minutes good thing huh" "I guess it was a good song though I go to admit that well lets go to our class and don't say you don't know what it is because I know for a fact you got yours in the mail" Evan punched him playfully "so what class you got Kurt" he looked down "English apparently" "hey me too well lets go"**

**They reached the front door that belong to the English class Kurt opened the door to find the room packed with 25 students and 30 chairs with kids throwing paper balls at each other "Wow man the teacher has his work cut out for him" Evan said a little amazed.**

**-5 minutes later-**

"**Dude Kurt it's been 5 minutes and still no teacher do you know what's going on" "I have no clue man" just then the door opened and the teacher came in followed by a girl with long blonde hair that looked like she was a C cup she had red lipstick with a white shirt with white pants that apparently tight that showed her curves with white shoes. When she smiled and looked around the room everyone was practically drooling "Hi I'm Emma, Emma Frost nice to meet you all"**

"**Thank you very much for introducing yourself Emma now will you take a seat that will be wonderful" she looked around she was shy to go to another school but she had one motivation "once I pick one I won't stop till I get it" she stopped when she saw a boy with hazel eyes and long brown hair that was looking outside.**

**She walked to the desk next to him and sat she wanted to get his attention so she did something simple. She knocked over her book that was on her desk to make it look like a accident when it hit the floor it made a big BOOM that made Kurt yelp and snap out of his thoughts he looked at the floor and picked up the book "Sorry that was clumsy of me" she said having a fake worry on her face "Nein don't worry about it we all make mistakes in life" she reached out her hand "I'm Emma what's your name" she smiled waiting for his answer he looked up after giving her book back "I'm Kurt Wagner at your service" he said playfully. "I think I'm going to like this guy" she said in her head.**

**So what do you think just review If u don't ill cry boo hoo boo hoo but seriously plz review god bless till next time.**


	2. MOVIES

Here's chapter2 hope you liked the first chapter that was just the first of more to come so enjoy the rest of this chapter and the story tell me what you think plz I would love to have review you know so here.

**High school love**

**It was finally lunch time and he would see the rest of his friends. He got to see Evan in first period and Marie in 4th period class and he had 3****rd**** period with Emma which made him grow closer toward her.**

**Anyways with Kurt, as he walked through the double doors that led to the cafeteria as he walked through the first thing he noticed was the lunch line wasn't long at all "thank god" he said to himself the second thing he noticed was that his friends were at the same table that they always sat last year.**

**He got his food which was 2 pizzas "HEY KURT OVER HERE" he looked up t see Scott waving his hand in the air to him Kurt smiled a little to himself **_**"just like old times" **_**he thought he sat down next to Evan (ok this is how they sat in a row Scott, Evan, Kurt empty seat other side Jean, Marie, Katherine empty seat) **

"**like hey Kurt how was your day" "well so far it's pretty good" Evan looked at Kurt and had a evil smile "you're not going to mention EMMA are you" this made Kurt choke on a piece that he was chewing on.**

**This made Katherine raise her eyebrow "who's Emma Kurt?" she asked "well you s" Kurt was cut off to see Emma in the middle of the cafeteria and looking at him with a slight smile on her face she started to walk towards the table Kurt was starting to smile when he saw her.**

**When she finally got to the table she gently asked "mind if I sit down here?" "Nein not at all" she sat and thanked him Scott was too busy talking to jean to notice Emma at all Evan was snickering at how Katherine was sending Kurt the death glare **

"**s-so how are you Emma" Kurt said a little nervous she just smiled and replied "I'm doing great thank you for asking" it only took her a moment to notice that Kurt was eating 2 pizzas "quite a appetite you got there Kurt" he looked up with a piece in his mouth and hurriedly ate it**

"**Yea about that, my metabolism is fast" it was turning quiet except for Marie reading her book Scott and Jean talking and Evan still laughing.**

**Kurt wanted to ask Emma out to the movies but was afraid of the answer so he waited after he was finished he kept looking at his empty plate until the bell rang.**

**He waited till his friends left he got up and turned towards her so he could look in to her eyes "Emma I have a question for you" **

**She looked at him with interest at what he was going to ask her "ok spill it" he took a deep breath "would…you…like to go to the movies with me?"**

**she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her only to be kissed directly on his lips he kissed back and put his arms around her waist and she pulled back after the long kiss " Does…that…answer your question" she said gasping for air "Ja" **

"**So can I drop you off home so I know where you live" she smiled back at him "Of course you can see till then" **

**she kissed him again and walked off he sat there gazed then walked till he was at his next class and started to think about what movie were they going to see and where he was going to get the money from he sighed "I guess I can ask my mozzer for the money" **

**The day went by with laughs and gossips surprisingly as the final bell rang he waited at the parking lot for Emma he was about to give up when he felt someone hands over his eyes "guess who" Kurt smiled "oh I don't know is it coach Logan" he said sarcastically he heard her laugh "you ready to go my date" he said playfully he guided her to his car and drove off listening to her instructions.**

**He finally pulled up to her drive way and let her get out "here's my number pick me up whenever you're ready ok?" "Ja" he got her number and drove off.**

**When he got home he was greeted by his mom "why are you in such a worry if I didn't know better I would say you met someone" Kurt just stood pail **_**"I wonder if she can read minds" **_**Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and nodded "ja I asked this girl to the movie's and she said yes" "do you need money" "ja" "ok" Kurt was happy to hear that and gave his mom a quick hug and ran upstairs to get ready. **

**After he was finished and got the money which was at least 70$ so he would have fifty for food due to his metabolism he called her 20 minutes before the movie started "Hello?" "****Ja**** Emma I'm coming to pick you up now ok?" "Ok" **

**Later**

**Kurt pulled up to her drive way and got out of his car he rang the door bell shortly after Emma came out "so let's go my knight and shiny armor" this made Kurt laugh a little "ok" he started his car and drove off.**

**Shortly after they arrived at the movie theater "so what are we going to see?" she asked Kurt looked at the selections "ok we can see paranormal activity, A-team, and..." before he went on she cut him off "let's see paranormal activity" she said a little excited he smiled and nodded.**

**After they paid for the tickets and got 2 bags of popcorn due to Kurt's hungriness 2 drinks and a bag of M&M's they walked in the theater room with Kurt having slight difficulty carrying the food they decided to take a seat in the back of the theater they settled on the far side of the theater so they could be by themselves a little. **

**Almost through the whole movie Emma was holding on to Kurt at the scary parts though she hid her face in his shirt but the ending was the grand finale when the lady in the movie went down stairs and the guy ran down after the screams the room was silent and Emma looked at the screen "Is it…over?" she asked.**

"**Ja I think so" but he spoke to soon as a body flew towards the camera all of a sudden and hit it, this made Emma scream and hold on to Kurt for dear life and buried her face in his shirt again and the movie finally ended when the women roared and the screen went blank "Emma are you ok?" he asked a little worried for her "can we please go now I don't think I will go to sleep easy now" "don't worry I'll be here for you" he checked his watch it was 8:30 he had to be home at 10 "well I can hang with you until 10 o'clock so let's go" she didn't let go of him as they left the theater so where you want to go Emma?" "can we go back to my place" "ja sure"**

**-.**

**What will happen I don't know you decide with reviews but plz review I would highly appreciate that god bless the us and Germany, china, Russia, México, brazil, ok you get the message**


	3. Time with Emma

Here's chapter3 hope you liked the other chapter's so enjoy the rest of this chapter and the story tell me what you think plz I would love to have review you know so here.

**High school love**

**After a long car drive with Emma they finally reached her house he looked at his watch again 8:45 "Kurt are you coming in?" he looked up and smiled and nodded he walked in and looked around her house. "wow your house is cleaner then mine's" "thank you come on up to my room" he followed her order and went up to her room when he came in the first thing he saw was her walls, they were white she had a queen sized bed plasma TV dresser and a laptop on her desk with a chair and a window by a tree **_**"that might come in handy" **_**he thought to himself.**

**He was cut out of his thoughts when she grabbed him by the hand and brought him to her bed "so tell me about you Kurt" "vell there's not much to talk about I was born in Germany I lived there for at least seven years I came here cause my mozzer thought it would be a lot better I agree with her it's a lot better here I live with my mom and dad and I lived in the same house ever since that's my story what about you?" "Well I was born in California my dad is a business man and my mom is his partner so I usually spend my day's alone except for fluffy he keeps me company" "fluffy?" "Oh you didn't see him huh? FLUFFY!" after she shouted a pit-bull came running in and jumped on Kurt and licked him eagerly "he like's you" "well…can…you get… him to get…off me" he said between gasps all she did was click her Tung and he got and ran out the room.**

"**You seem to have control over him" she just nodded and smiled "Kurt can you stay until I go to sleep?" she said hopefully "movie got you shaken up still?" she nodded "ok" "wait before that let me change ok?" "ja"**

**He waited a little after she was in the bathroom he checked his watch 9:07 he sighed and looked up at the sound of a door opening he looked up to see her in a long black shirt she walked up to Kurt and kissed him lightly and went to lie down at the head of the bed while holding his hand.**

**He lay on top of her she moved around to get in a right position and shut her eyes so she could go to sleep.**

**2 minutes later**

**She pushed him off he looked at her with a worried expression "what's wrong did I do something" she looked at him and smiled "no you didn't do anything wrong it's just I'm not tired that's all" "is there anything I can do to help" he asked she raised her eye brows "well you know there is." She walked to him and kissed him deeply and put one hand on his cheek while the other was stroking his member.**

**He caught on quickly and picked her up by holding on to her hips and guided her to the bed and lightly set her down and took off his shirt revealing his well toned torso while she pulled off the long shirt to reveal the black Victoria's secret bra and panties. **

**He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her neck which made her let out a moan he started to go lower as he kissed collarbone, then to her breast and used his other hand to massage the other one she started to moan louder and hold the back of his head so he would keep in place.**

**He then removed his hand and moved down between her thighs and massaged her entrance which made her arch her back and moan and whimper.**

"**please I need you in me now please KURT I'M BEGGING YOU!" that's all that took for him to comply he took off his pants and boxers that kept his and her body touching he slid off her panties and started kissing her again.**

**He pulled back "are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded he entered her slowly and but stopped when she screamed he looked at her shocked a little "you're a virgin?" she nodded she signaled for him to continue he started moving in and out of her slowly picking up a rhythm "Kurt…" she said between gasps he went harder and faster until she called out his name again but a lot louder and reached her climax and he followed shortly after her, he collapsed on top of her and rolled over and kissed her one more time then drifted off to sleep next to her.**

**Hour later**

**He woke up and tried to get up but something was holding him down he looked down and saw a arm he looked to his right and saw Emma with her hair covering her face he smiled at the sight of her she looked so peaceful, he moved off of the bed and looked at his watch his eyes went big and his skin went pale 11:37 as soon he saw the time he shot down the stairs and to his car.**

"**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" he kept replying to himself he sped down the road as he kept going. He stopped when he got T-boned by a truck and flipped three times in the car he blacked out by the pain and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was footsteps and someone asking if he was ok and sirens.**

**So what do ya think sorry that the chapter was pretty short but that was a nice chapter don't ya think, I do any ways remember review and tell me what you think plz god bless the world**


	4. panicked Emma

Welcome back and it's dam good to be back I am going to make chapter 4 anyway last chapter Kurt and Emma had **blushes** physical intercourse and Kurt woke up late drove home speeding only to get t-boned by a car tragic I know anyways lets GO!

**High school love **

"**KURT KURT!" he faintly heard someone call his name everything looked blurry he saw three figures in front of him "Mrs. Wagner I need you to sign these's form's and that'll be it." The blurry figure said and handed an object to his mother. His vision started clearing up and saw his mother with his dad and the doctor.**

**His father noticed him stiff up and walked to him "you ok?" he asked slightly angry and disappointed "ja I'm fine" he nodded and walked out of the room he started to get a little scared when he couldn't move his left leg at all he moved the covers only to see his leg fully covered by a cast. "Don't worry it's only temporary you'll be able to walk next week, but first thing is where were you and why were you speeding?" she asked a bit interested to hear his story.**

"**OK after we went to go see the movie she was still a little shaken up and she wanted me to go to her house with her we stayed and listened to music I stayed until she fell asleep and I guess I dozed off and I woke up and I was late so I sped down here and you know the rest" no way was he going to tell the truth "ok we'll be going after they say we can go ok?" Kurt smiled and nodded **

**They finally headed home after the lecture and pulled to the house he got up the stairs with he cleaned up and went to bed **_**"this is going to be a great year" **_**he thought to himself and drifted off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**BEEP BEEP **

**Kurt woke up at the sound of his alarm going on he tiredly turned it off and got up not remembering his leg was still broken he dropped to the floor screaming his ears off from the pain luckily he covered his mouth on time and slowly made is way to the bathroom and got ready for the big day.**

** after he was done he got dressed with a little difficulty he grabbed his crunches and went down the stairs only to find himself faceplanted on the floor almost crying from the pain he was feeling now his mom immediately ran towards him and picked him up " Kurt you need to be more careful ok?" he nodded slowly and began eating breakfast. **

**After his mom had dropped him off he grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to his mom and walked to the front doors only to see Emma walking back and forward in front of the principles office saying the same words over and over "please be ok, please be ok, pleas" she stopped when she saw Kurt at the corner of her eye and ran towards him smiling from ear to ear with wide eyes she only hugged him not risking to injure himwhen she saw the crunches "Kurt what happened to you and i'm sorry if i was the cause of this i completely understand if you don't forgive me ok?" Kurt laughed at how much words she was saying and hugged her back and kissed her on the lips passionately "Emma i'm not mad at you it's just i sped and got hit it's not much of a big deal sure it hurt's like hell from time to time but i'm fine oh and i had a good time last night" he blushed deeply **

**she giggled a little " i had a good time too Kurt i hope we can do something like that again i like being around you" with that she walked slowly so he could keep up as they reached the first class kurt bumped in to the school's jackass jock Duncan "watch where your going freak" kurt only sighed " look i really don't want to deal with you this year ok lets just call it truce you stay out of my hair i stay out of your hair ok?" he only laughed " i don't make deals with losers" he was about to walk away when he layed his eyes on Emma " Hey hottie how about you say you dump the loser and upgrade to the man of the school" that made emma fuming mad " what did you just say, do i look like some kind of tramp to you that is just willing to get a different boyfriend in a blink of a eye!" if she had to turn anything on fire duncan would have been crispied right now " whatever you don't know what your missing" with that he walked off and didn't look back kurt stood in shock but snapped out of his gaze when the bell rang that was his que and he went in.**

**

* * *

**

guys i changed my mind i felt that i am not ready to finish this baby yet so yea i'm back review plz god bless


	5. back to school dance

Another chapter got through seeing monster trucks it was fun to say the least anyways I wanna give a shout out to YourPersonalBadassXD you inspire me man I'm gonna keep writing till my computer blows up thank you and enjoy.

**Highschool love**

**1****st**** period went by like a breeze since it was only the second day of school Kurt was still trying to get the moment of when Emma told off Duncan he sighed but snapped his attention to the teacher "and class at the end of the week there will be a back to school dance so if you have anyone in particular you want to go with here's your chance, that's it for this class but get ready cause for next week we will start working anyways for the next 7 minutes you can do whatever." When he finished talking he looked down to see a brown hand tapping his desk.**

"**Kurt what happened to your leg man you know there are already rumors of what happened people say that you got In a crash which I believe so far." Kurt nodded "that's true I was speeding and got hit by a truck" he laughed a little " anyways you should watch out for Scott and the other's especially Katherine you know she still has a thing for you even though she dates lance the asshole." **

**It was true he use to like her and try to get her but she would go to lance it was funny she wouldn't want him asking about her relationship but she would get mad if he went out with someone when he saw evan go back to his seat he turned his attention to emma who was currently listening on her iPod with her eyes shut and swaying her head left and right he hit her leg softly with his right leg she shot her eyes open and looked at him with a smile.**

"**What's on your mind Kurt?" he tried to hold in the blush that was going to his cheeks "do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?" his heart was thumping now "she hugged him and smiled "of course I don't know why you were so nervous" he was about to say something else but was cut off by the bell he walked to his next class but bumped into someone a book in her hands she looked up and smiled. **

"**what's up monkey but" "sky just kidding how ya doing so far Marie?" she looked down and closed her book " I'm doing fine just getting used to Remy flirting with me it's so aggravating man" Kurt started smiling "I know you like him don't ya huh?" he started poking her stomach she pushed him away now remembering what the kids told her he fell on the ground with a yell "what did you do that for" he put on a sad face in front of her "sorry" "don't worry well time to get to class" he said while she helped him up.**

**It was finally time for lunch and he had a lot to think about what was his ride going to be what color of the suit he was going to wear.**


	6. dance and a suprise

Another chapter I wanna give a shout out to YourPersonalBadassXD you inspire me man I'm gonna keep writing till my computer blows up thank you and enjoy. And I am gonna call Katherine kitty for now on the Katherine thing is to long hope you respect that ppls I also learned how to make steaks yay and completed my exams

**Highschool love**

**It was finally here the back to school dance his heart was beating uncontrollable of what might happen he still didn't tell kitty about him going to the dance with Emma he sighed and looked in the mirror Emma told him what she wanted to wear and they chose blue and black. As he examined himself he smiled his hair was fixed as best as it could go he had a necklace with a cross he wore all black while his date had blue. He put in a breath mint and put on his watch when he looked in the mirror again he clicked his tongue he grabbed his crutches and went down stairs.**

"**well isn't someone dressed dashingly" he turned to the kitchen only to see his mom holding a camera and smiling from ear to ear "mozzer there is no need for a camera I mean I'm only going to a back to school dance it's not like prom the only thing that's the same is that we wear suits and dresses so yea" she started giggling as on cue a horn was blown outside his house **

"**well that's my ride I better go, bye mom love ya" he gave her a quick hug and left to get in the convertible that had Scott and Jean in the front seat he slowly got in the car then buckled up. "You ready for your date Kurt." Jean said looking out the window "yea Kurt I wonder how you're going to react when you see her" kurt was slightly getting annoyed from the teasing "I do think that she is going to give me a heart attack so yea I can't wait to see her."**

**After a 5 minute drive they finally arrived at Emma's house he rang the door bell a couple seconds later the door opened and kurt looked wide eyed "Wir danken dir gott (thank you god) she was wearing a long dress which was blue the straps went over her shoulders the dress was sparkling in the light she wore high hells so she was almost the same height as him she also had dark blue lipstick to go with the uniform her hair was neatly done it was still pretty much the same but was made sure of not to have any hair out of place. She smiled as she won a game "so are we going to go or are you just going to keep undressing me with your eyes?" he snapped out of his daze "of course after you my Engel" he reached his hand out which she took gradually they walked to the car and got in, instead of sitting by the windows Emma chose to sit right next to Kurt and leaned her head on to his shoulder.**

**He caught this by surprise but just wrapped his arm around her protectively she started enjoying being close to him "Kurt" "ja what is it?" she stopped for a second "never mind it can wait" after awhile they finally arrived to the dance Kurt saw Evan dancing with two girls, kitty with lance he snapped out of his gaze when Emma dragged him to a table along with scott and jean. She opened her mouth to ask him if he wanted to dance but then a dance song started "oh great" she said to herself she then looked at jean "hey jean you want to dance?" jean had an evil smirk and nodded.**

**Somewhere else in the gym**

"**Are you sure about this my ****chéri?**** This is some strong stuff" "yah I'm sure Remy I want to spice up the party please unless your chicken" he shook his head "your wish is my command" he said sweetly and poured the liquor in the bowl.**

**Back with Emma **

"**Woo Hoo" she shouted while dancing with jean and kitty they were dancing wildly (an example when rouge and kitty danced together) when the song ended everyone clapped their hands and took a seat to rest "lucky" kurt muttered under his breath but no one caught on to what he said. Everyone paid their attention to the stage as the principle came up "Hello as you know I am professor Xavier and it is nice to see you all again I hope you all have a good time Remy bring out the punch my old boy" as on cue a boy with red eyes came out holding a bowl of punch with a evil smile on his face.**

**After the principle got off everyone went to get a glass of it Kurt went last sense he was still in a cast when he drunk it he felt something in his stomach that felt like alcohol and he felt the need for another one so he drunk it he felt it again and walked back to Emma "hey did you guys get a weird feeling when you drunk that punch" everyone nodded but just then he felt woozy then Emma clutched her head and hiccupped "dude what was in that punch" Evan said then Kurt turned around only to see people giggling laughing and holding each other.**

**The moment he was waiting for came a slow song started he turned towards Emma who already held out her hand out and looked like she was about to fall down "want to **hiccup** dance my knight and shiny armor?" he took it and led her to the dance floor after he dropped his crutches on the chair he wrapped his arms around her waist while she held on to him by the shoulders. As they started dancing together the slow song started they swayed from side to side (I don't know how to fully describe this so bare with me here) after awhile he rested his head on her shoulder.**

"**Emma?"**

"**mmmmmm?"**

"**Have I ever told you that your hair is pretty" he said a little slimly. **

**She giggled "no Kurt you haven't has anyone ever told you were big?" she giggled a little more.**

"**Huh?" he said thinking about what she said then it clicked in his mind "OH" he said now blushing furiously "no they haven't but uuuuhhhh thank you" **

**But he got surprised when she did the last thing he ever thought of she bucked her waist towards him his eyes went as eyes as dinner plates he wanted her to stop now but the part where he was drunk made him want her now. "Emma please stop we're in public right now." He whispered to her it was starting to get worst now. She lowered her head and kissed his neck slowly he shuddered he was trying to keep in control thankfully god was on his side as the song ended she pulled away smiling as if she won a trophy.**

**He looked around and saw kitty rubbing lances back as he threw up in the trash can he couldn't help but laugh but was cut off when the principle got on stage and spoke "I apparently drunk from the punch and have found out that there was alcohol in it and it is very strong so I am afraid that the dance will need to end so I hope you had a good time and good night." There were a couple of groans and footsteps "well that's the end of that ready guys?" Kurt Emma and jean all nodded.**

**They all went in to the convertible and drove off Emma started to come on to Kurt again and was making good progress she was kissing his neck again and trying to unbutton his pants now. **

**When they reached Emma house he decided to stay with her and told his mom that he was spending the night with a friend she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. By the time they reached her room she immediately started to kiss him eagerly he picked her up by holding her legs and gently put her down she began taking off her dress as he stripped to his boxers after she finished he jumped on top of her and started kissing her again "now" she said seductively he too k off the remainder of his clothes as she did.**

**He spread open her legs and entered her she moaned as he did, after a moment he started thrusting in and out of her slowly then he picked up a rhythm a she wrapped her legs and arms around him "faster Kurt faster!" she begged him at that moment he started thrusting in her hard and the fastest he could after a while he felt something building in his stomach it felt weird to him it felt as it was trying to get out of him but he kept going "Kurt… don't… stop…. Please ….imalmostthere!" she said between gasps 30 seconds later she reached her climax and dug her nails into his back he felt her reach her climax and squeezed around him which drove over the edge and released himself inside her he sat there with her panting until he realized what he did and went wide eyed she noticed it and gave him a reassuring smile "don't worry I take birth control pills" he thanked god and picked her up not moving a single inch from her and carried her to the head of the bed and laid down and covered both him and her up with the blanket.**

**Snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest still having sweat on but she could care less she went into deep sleep and heard him whisper three words "I love you" and with that she slept.**

**So what did ya think of the chapter I liked it took a lot of thinking but was worth it hopes you likes and review thank you and good night**


	7. rude awaking

Here's my next chap I am sorry about the mistakes I have been making but I cannot help it so plz don't complai about me messing up it is my first and I just go along with comes in my head and kurt's parents are german they just mastered English that is all thank you and enjoy.

**Highschool love**

**The sun had finally reached high enough to shine through the window of Emma's house as it shined through the window Emma woke up with a raging headache she got up only to moan from having him exit her she looked around and got up. "Man was that a hell of a night" she said to herself, she got in the bathroom and took a quick shower and got back out only to see Kurt still sleeping on his back "Wow you must be part bear or something" she put on her clothes now wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt.**

**As she walked down the stairs she clutched her head and moaned her head felt like it was having a party inside she sighed and went to get a drink of water. After she poured the water in the cup she looked outside only to gasp at what she saw, her mother came down the street in her car in a second she turned around and ran upstairs after she set the cup down.**

**When she reached her door she busted through and jumped on Kurt, Kurt snapped out of his dream with a yelp and saw Emma on top of him he smiled at the corner of his face "Emma if you want another round then you'll have to wait" Emma rolled her eyes and spoke "listen you need to hurry and get up and get out cause my mom is outside please kurt hurry" this made hurridly throw her off and grab his boxers.**

**Emma was pleased at his progress but started panicking when she looked out the window and saw her mother walking to the door "HURRY!" she said now serious after he finished he grabbed his crutches and headed for the door but stopped when he heard three words down stairs "EMMA I'M HOME" he turned to Emma who was panicking "**_**ok you hide in the closet until I say it's clear to leave, ok?"**_** he nodded and went into her closet and closed it.**

**Emma turned around and saw her door swing open revealing her mom and her dog who was panting like crazy "hi mom how was work?" she said nervously her mom caught on to her voice "you ok?, you seem nervous about something" "nothing at all mom you know I think there was a dog in the back yard you should check it out. Her mom was eyeing her suspiciously "ok I'll be right back" as soon as she went down stairs and into the back yard Emma pulled kurt out of the closet and roughly brought him to the front door only to go face to face with her mom again.**

**Faces**

**Kurt's O.O**

**Emmas -.-**

**Emma's mom O.O**

**Thank you for reading srry for ery short chap but I just wanted ppls to see this part before the rest so here it is and don't worry next chap is at least 2'500 words long so yea don't forget to review ppls god bless**


	8. meeting,fight,double date

Here's my next chap I am sorry about the mistakes I have been making but I cannot help it so plz don't complain about me messing up it is my first and I just go along with comes in my head and kurt's parents are german they just mastered English that is all thank you and enjoy.

**Highschool love**

"**Emma who is this?" Emma's mom asked seriously**

**Silence "Emma Frost who is this" she was about to lose her patience now.**

**Before Emma opened her mouth to speak Kurt did instead "I am sorry for you seeing me inside your house without knowing me and Emma agrees but I was just making sure she was safe" **

**He gave her a nervous smile she laughed a little "it's ok, it's just I never thought she would have a boyfriend and not brag about it." She looked at Emma with a 'I'm proud of you look' **

"**Well I know you two are hungry so I am going to go ahead and make breakfast ok?" they both nodded after realizing how hungry they were. **

**Kurt and Emma took their seats after she finished and started eating Kurt was feeling awkward by the silence Emma was scared of what her mom might say. "So Kurt do you plan on having kids?" this made Kurt blush pure red and cough on his eggs "MOM!" Emma said wide eyed "I'm just asking besides you know your father will ask himself so I minus well do it, ok now Kurt your answer" he looked down looking for an answer "well I do plan on having at least two kids"**

**Kurt blushed more at his answer while she nodded "ok, where are you from?" "Germany" she stopped questioning him for now. **

**After the awkward conversation she drove him home when he reached his room his phone rang. When he checked it was Scott**

"**hello"**

"**hallo scott how are you"**

**Hey kurt I'm just calling to ask you if you and Emma would like to go to a restraint for a double date with me and jean, I am going to tell you the truth it is me and jean's first date together and I don't wanna look stupid so will ya come with or not?"**

**Kurt's head was spinning "ja scott I will ask her and I bet her answer will be yes and my leg should be ok by then so we'll be their"**

"**thanks Kurt you're a life savior" **

"**bye"**

"**bye"**

****

**It was now Wednesday and Kurt finally got that stupid cast off and has yet to fulfill his mission from scott it was time for lunch and was panicking but set it to side when he saw Duncan flirting with Emma who was trying her best to push him away but kept following her.**

"**come on baby I know you want me all of the girls find me irresistible I mean I'm captain of the foot ball team senior and got a hot body did mention hot body." **

"**oh my god do you ever take a hint why would why I want to go out with you, I haven't told him yet but I think I'm in love with kurt he's a much better guy then you he's kind, strong, sexier, better hair, and he's a gentlemen so with that will you excuse me" she walked by him but felt a wave of rage when she felt him clutched her arm and grabbed her ass with a smirk on his face.**

"**look this is a onetime chance ann.." he didn't get to finished the sentence when he got grabbed by the shoulder and yanked around only to see a furious german boy sitting in his face and threw a punch across his face as Duncan hit the floor on his back kurt jumped on top of him and let his anger out he punched duncan's face as fast as he could everyone that was now circling the two was now covering their mouths at this new side of Kurt everyone knew him as a calm and kind person but now saw his angry side.**

**He continued to pummeled his face in till he had two arms wrapped around his chest and someone on his back "stop please" he looked back to see Emma with a worried face and looked back down to see Duncan completely knocked out and had a bloody face.**

"**OK OK WHATS ALL THIS ABOUT!" coach logan came walking in to the crowd and gasped at what he saw and smiled "so he finally got what was coming to him eh" he turned to Kurt and smiled at him "your punishment will be detention and don't complain cause I know what happened, jocky over here will be having a long talk with me" with that he picked up Duncan and walked him to the nurse room. **

**The circle that was formed scattered in a matter of seconds and lunch resumed like nothing happened except telling each other what happened kurt took his lunch and sat by scott while Emma sat across from him "like kurt what was that about I mean you attacked Duncan for no reason" everyone looked at her like she was stupid. **

"**Ah kitty when did you come in the cafeteria?" scott said looking shocked**

"**Well I came in and saw kurt on top of Duncan punching him that's it really" scott sighed "well if you want the story ask one of the people in here they'll tell you" he turned to his food and started eating.**

**It was silent until kurt remembered something "Ah Emma… d-do you want to go with scott and jean for a double date?" Emma looked up and became happy to hear this "sure kurt what did you ask him or he invite us?"**

"**he invited us" little did they no kitty was listening on the conversation and snapped at the invitation she got up and looked up mad "SCOTT like why didn't you ask me and lance with you kurt and this girl have been going out for a week and me and lance have been going out practically since freshmen year!" everyone at the table was silent and looked at her except marie she was talking to Remy and blushing at his compliments.**

**Scott tried to reason with her "I'm sorry kitty it's not that we don't like him it's just well he's kind of a douche and I can count on kurt to he-keep things pleasant for me and jean please understand kitty"**

"**Whatever" with that she sat back down **

****

**It was Friday and it was time for the double date and Emma was waiting for her ride to come and was growing impatient with her dad asking her questions **

"**Please dad can you cut it with the questions your giving me a headache" she looked up to her dad he smirked a little and sat down "I just want my baby girl to be okay is that too much to ask for, from what I hear from your mother this kurt fellow seems nice enough for me and I just want you to be happy" Emma thanked god as a horn honked outside and she separated after saying goodbye to them**


	9. dinner part 1

Here's my next chap I am sorry about the mistakes I have been making but I cannot help it so plz don't complain about me messing up it is 't first and I just go along with comes in my head and kurt's parents are german they just mastered English that is all thank you and enjoy.

**Highschool love**

**As they drove off to the restraint Scott had chose everyone started moving their heads to the song living on a prayer "so I hope you guys like Italian cause that's where we are going to eat at, oh and Kurt take it easy on the food please I'll pay but if you get more than 4 plates it's your ass, ok?" **

**He nodded and kissed Emma softly on the cheek and smiled **

**It was a 5 minute drive before they arrived at their destination. Kurt scanned the name of the place and smiled ear to ear and had his eyes sparkling as he got out of the car the others watched him interested of what he was about to do.**

**He looked towards the stars and opened his arms as if he was asking for a hug and shouted "DANKE GOTT I AM IN HEAVEN" the sign said 'all you can eat' scott grabbed his head and shook it while jean was stiffening a laugh and Emma was laughing she walked up and slapped him in the back of his head softly "come on we gotta eat don't wanna starve do ya" he snapped out of his daydream and headed in.**

**Jean and Emma sat down while the other two ordered the seats and waited "So jean enjoying yourself so far" jean laughed a little "since we are about to eat with our boyfriends yea I'm enjoying myself" she smiled**

"**So how many is their with you?" Scott answered "that'll be four adults please" she nodded and gave him his change they called the other two and followed the waitress.**

**As they reached the table every one took Scott and jean took their seats across from Kurt and Emma. They looked at the menu for awhile and made their decisions the waitress came back with a smile "what may I get you today" Scott was first to answer "I'll take some steak well done please" "I'll take salad" "I'll take a steak medium rare" "I'll take salad too" "oh and can we have a glass of wine each please?" the waitress wrote the orders and walked away.**

**Scott looked around and back to the group and was disturbed to see Kurt smiling from ear to ear towards him and mouth 'think of something to do' Scott got the message and thought of something "guys lets do something to pass time up so do you guys want to say something we like the most about each other"**

**Emma smiled at this and nodded along with kurt and jean "eh so who goes first" Scott looked at them and decided to go first "well what I like about jean is that she is a gentle person she makes me feel great when around I love her hair and her soft skin" he blushed deeply at the last words kurt was about to say something but was cut off to see the waitress bring the food she had all of them on a table rolling it.**

**The waitress hurriedly placed the food down and got the wine out then poured their drinks she gave Scott Jean and Emma their's but when it came to Kurt she spilled it and gasped. **

**It fell on his torso and you know what he yelped and grabbed a napkin "I'm so sorry sir I hope this will be thankful enough" she grabbed a napkin and started wiping him down first his chest then his stomach and waist, she was about to grab him but hissed back as her hand shot of pain she looked down only to see a foot on his lap.**

"**Sorry did I hurt you?" Emma said frowning a little the waitress scoffed quietly and shook her head "not at all I'll be right back" she walked off and jean chose the time to speak "what was that all about Emma, she was cleaning him right?" Emma scoffed at her and replied "the women tried to grab him" jean didn't have a clue what she meant then it clicked and she giggled lightly.**

**-At Emma's house-**

"**SHE AND THAT BOY DID WHAT?" Emma's father was red and furious they were talking about Emma and her boyfriend and she told him that they were trying to escape in the morning**

"**calm down Eric there's nothing to worry about I'm sure our daughter has taking precautions" "did she tell you that they were sleeping together?" she shook her head "no but I know sex when I smell it and the way they were rushing towards the door gave it away, Eric you will leave our daughter alone I am sure she know's what she is doing" he just crossed his arms and walked upstairs 'she sure is your daughter' he thought to himself.**

**So what ya think short I know but like I am really sleepy and we are testing so yea **

**All of a sudden a wall breaks down and kurt walks in.**

**Authors sweat drops**

"**you will write another chap the fans deserve more" **

"**I'm trying man what are ya going to do to me man"**

**He smirks evilly **

**10 minutes later Authors tied to a chair **

**kurt sits on chair and gets ready to write chap **

"**no worries I shall make a chap now here we go" he presses a button and types two letters "this may take some time**


	10. end date

Ok I am back sorry it took so long it's just that I had a lot of things on my mind and needed a rest so here we are I am just loving "The demon lover" by yourpersonalbadass shout out to ya keep on rocking. I do not own x-men evolution if I did kurt would be super hot! XD lets go.

**Highschool love**

**The group was now leaving the restaurant and Emma was drunk (again) they all walked except Kurt had his arm around her waist to keep her up and not walking away or falling down.**

**Scott was furious right now with both Emma and Kurt, he could keep rewinding all of the events in his head.**

**(Flash back)**

**It was about 2 minutes before they left and Scott asked for the check and the waitress did something that made Emma grow red in anger.**

**Kurt was about to say something when he looked down on a napkin and read it.**

**2817702378**

**CALL ME! **

**When he finished reading it he saw Emma balling her fist and her teeth gritting she slowly backed her chair up and got up Kurt grabbed her arm "what are you going to do?" she looked back at him with a fake smile "I'm just going to talk with her, you know like a girl talk" he regretfully let go and let her walk off.**

**Before he could blink she came back and took the bottle of wine and drunk it in 5 gulps and finished with a satisfied smiled and continued with her current mission and went to the waitress.**

**Kurt looked at Scott who was frowning at him with his brown eyes saying 'why did you let her go' before Kurt was about to get up and get her he heard screaming and tables being flipped. He whipped his head to the commotion and saw the waitress and Emma on the floor fighting each other in a flash Kurt got up and grabbed Emma and carried her out the place (with some struggling from her trying to break from his grip).**

**In the inside Scott was now apologizing to the manager and the waitress he hurriedly paid the bill and grabbed jean and walked out.**

**(End flashback)**

**They all got in the car and drove off "so Kurt you want to go home first or you want to drop off Emma" Kurt looked at him a flash "I would like to drop her off first I don't want her dad or mom seeing you and shooting you in the ass" all Scott did was smile.**

**It wasn't long before they reached Emma's house and Emma was not that much drunk now and was trying to get out of the car but Kurt ran out to the other side and carried her to the front door of her house "do you have key's to your house?" he asked while looking at her she answered with shaking her head, so he rang the door bell twice after 5 seconds he heard heavy steps and cock which sounded like a shotgun and then the door shot open to reveal a man with blonde hair with bags under his eyes with boxers and a robe on with a shot gun in both hand holding it facing towards Kurt's head **

**Kurt's eyes widened from the scene in front of him "About damn time you brought her home!" he dropped the gun and grabbed his daughter and closed the door he immediately turned around and ran to the car Scott was laughing at what he saw and drove off when he jumped in. **

**Shortly they arrived at Kurt's house after talking about the recent events he hopped out of the car and said his goodbyes to the couple and went inside to see his mom reading a book inside the living room she didn't even look up when she talked "so how was the double date?" "it was ok" he lied she smiled knowing he was lying but she let it slide "you know hallowing is in 2 weeks now right?" he smacked himself in the forehead how could he forget one of his favorite holidays.**

"**Nein I forgot guess I should ask Emma what she would like to go as on Halloween" "how about a demon and angel" she suggested he looked at his mom and shook his head in agreement "I'll mention that suggestion to her thank you mozzer" he walked up to his room and took off his clothes and ran a shower he stepped in letting the hot water beat on his body thinking of the possibilities he finished and got dressed and went into deep slumber.**

Okay that's it for this chap sorry for the shortness its just I got a lot of school work now a days you know but I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews you made me feel special and if you have any ideas for the couples on Halloween speek freely and i will only continue if i have a review for this chap so come on ppls speak freely i need your opinions and don't forget if you want a chap for your favorite couple or character speek now or forever hold your piece


	11. preparations

Ok I am back sorry it took so long it's just that I had a lot of things on my mind and needed a rest so here we are I am just loving "The demon lover" by yourpersonalbadass shout out to ya keep on rocking. I do not own x-men evolution if I did kurt would be super hot! XD lets go.

**Highschool love**

* * *

**It was now October the twenty ninth and in two days it was going to be Halloween and the whole school was talking about it and how great it was going to be and what they were going as. Kurt was thinking about what might happen this time since they had this routine it went like this every Halloween one person chooses how the whole group dresses and they all had to be on the same style so far the worst one was kitty's.**

**Kurt was now walking to lunch and wonder what Marie would choose since it's her turn, he walked in line and got his lunch and sat across from Emma which earned him a smile.**

**After awhile Kitty showed up and broke the silence from everyone "so who's turn is it this time?" **

**Kurt looked at her and knew that she would be upset for who turn it was "it'z is Marie's turn" in a second her face went pale and blank Evan started to laugh at her and elbowed scott to look at her who laughed with him.**

"**y-your kidding right?" "Come on kitty it won't be bad I mean yours was pretty bad if you ask me" "like what was wrong with mines?" "Kitty you made us dress up as cats you had the whole school make fun of us I'm surprised lance went along with it"**

"**Because he's a terrific guy that needs me to fit in his romantic life" kitty said proudly but saying this only made Evan laugh "he wants you for your vagina" this resulted with marie dropping her book and burst out laughing Scott went wide eyed along with jean Emma spit out the juice she was drinking and Kurt choked on his second burger.**

"**What did you just say?" Kurt got up and grabbed kitty by the shoulder "he didn't say anything kitty just ignore him" she relaxed and decided it wasn't worth fighting over "so marie what do you want us to dress as for Halloween?" she looked at Kurt and thought for a minute "I really don't know what to choose to tell ya the truth" she looked around for an answer then looked down to her book and read the title **_**"Twilight"**_** "I know what I want now" they all looked at her curiously "I want you guys to dress up as vampires"**

"**Deal"**

"**Ok"**

"**I'm ok with it"**

"**Always wanted to dress like one" **

**Marie was surprised to see that they would like her decision "great so what time you guys want to meet up at?" "8 o'clock" they all nodded and was about to walk off until Emma spoke up "wait Marie if you're not busy I would like to dye my hair black for Halloween and I need someone to judge" she nodded Scott spoke up "I'll set everything up you guys will have a good time for what I have In store for you" they all left to class right when the bell went off.**

* * *

**It was now Thursday and Kurt was currently in his art class in second period he was waiting patiently for his teacher so he could start this was his favorite and worst class because one: he didn't have any friends in this class (don't you just hate that) favorite because: this was peaceful and fun for him anyways back on topic he looked out the window and waited getting a little annoyed how the students were bragging how they were going to prank people and teepee house's.**

**Out of nowhere and to his answer to god the teacher coming and smiling "hello students it seems we have a new student today, she has transferred here so I hope you all show her a good time" a couple students snickered but stopped when the teacher stared at them "you may come in now" just then a girl that resembled Emma's body shape she had blonde hair with 2 ponytails and was chewing on a piece of gum.**

"**Hey" the male students except Kurt said one word in unison "HI!" he flinched at the different voices "so where should you sit" as if on cue a buff guy pushed a skinny person off his chair for her but the teacher chose her seat "how about you sit by mister Wagner" he went wide eyed "great just what I need" he muttered.**

**She walked to the back and sat next to him and smiled from ear to ear that sent chills down his spine.**

**The class ended and he ran to his locker the girl kept looking at him from the side of her face that said 'I want you' he was feeling like something was creeping up behind him while he was putting in his combination he felt someone tap him on the shoulder he spun around only to see the new girl smiling "hi" he looked awkwardly and replied "erm hey" **

"**Tabitha"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**My name, it's Tabitha"**

"**Oh ah, Kurt nice to meet you" he was feeling a little uneasy and she was slowly getting closer to him **

"**So Kurt are you doing anything later?"**

"**Well actually I am going to the mall so yeah I am" he could have sworn her eyes and smile darkened but shrugged it off "so yea I got to go" before she got the chance to say anything.**

**She looked where he ran off "he's going to be mine"**

* * *

**After school Kurt went to the mall after his mom dropped him off he had got his stuff which took 25 minutes he was about to call his mom to pick him up when his stomach started growling he smiled a little and walked around for something to eat. He smiled and went into burger king he got his food and sat down at one of the seats he was having a pretty good day now but It got better when Emma walked in and sat across from him "hey Kurt what brings you here" "well I came to get my costume but my stomach needed food so here I am" "what do you know! I came here for my costume and I was about to go until I saw you here" he smiled a little.**

**After awhile they both left little did they know Tabitha was watching the whole time and didn't like what she saw.**

* * *

**Well that's another chap down hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review i will take a rest thinking of ideas that are cute and funny and romantic and remember review i want ideas people**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again I am back and ready to make another chap I know it has been awhile but I need to do this for you guys so here we are I hope you review cause I really need to know what people are thinking right now so yea let's get this show on the road and disclaimers I do not own x-men evolution or all characters that is including Emma alright let's begin

**Highschool Love**

**It was the day of Halloween and the principle let all the students wear their Halloween costume since it was now Friday and such, the front of Bayville high was now covered in poster's and toilet paper which was on trees which had the janitor brake a nerve. Anyways let's start the day shall we Kurt walked in the double doors only to be greeted by Evan riding his skateboard.**

"**Guten morgen my friend" he said glad to see him he looked Evan up and down he wore a black t-shirt with black baggy pants with a chain attached to it piercings on his lip, nose, and ears and fake vampire teeth "hey Kurt what's up" **

**Kurt was wearing a black shirt that read 'may I have your blood?' with a long jacket (the kind that Wanda where's all the time except black) black jeans with a cross on the back and black boots that weren't tied white powder on his face in order for him to look pale and black eye liner "hey see ya digging the threads huh?" Kurt chuckled and responded "mom helped with the makeup"**

* * *

**Kurt went into his first period with Evan only to see a black haired girl where Emma sat he sighed and walked up to the mysterious person "hey excuse me but you are sitting in my friends seat" the person snickered and looked up only to reveal Emma.**

"**Well is that how you say hello in Germany?" he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came "if you are wondering why and how I did this to my hair, well for one I went to Marie's house and you know had a friendly chat and had her judge it for me and I wanted to surprise you with my hair" she got up and spun around "so do you like it?" **

**She wore dark jeans with boots a buttoned up black shirt and a chain with a cross on it "I think it suits you" she thanked him and sat back down that's when the teacher walked in and was dressed as the joker which made half the class scream. **

**He laughed "settle down class I just wanted to be part of the fun, anyways let's start the day since it is Halloween today their will be no work but I have a activity I want to do for this special occasion. Since most of you are wearing a costume I want a vote on who has the best costume on you have 10 minutes to make your decision."**

**After he said that everyone got out a sheet of paper and wrote down their choices name Evan had a rough time choosing between Kurt and Emma he looked at Emma she looked smoking hot then he looked at Kurt he looked a mixture of badass and scariness he chose his answer and gave it to the teacher after awhile he read them and smiled.**

"**In third place is Mr. Johnson oh how you all flatter me, "2****nd**** place is Emma, congrats and in first place KURT!" everyone clapped except one certain jock that was sitting in the front.**

* * *

**It was now second period and the teacher wanted them to paint something that symbolized something scary or anything to do with Halloween he thought for a minute of what to draw and made up his mind.**

**As soon as he was about to start "Hey Kurt!"**

**He stopped and looked to his right "oh hi Tabitha" he said in a monotone voice **

"**so what are you going to make?"**

"**I don't know" he lied he wanted this conversation to end ASAP**

**He waited for her to say something else but nothing came he begun painting. He thought the order of the parts he was going to paint and started talking to himself "first the body now we shall make a tail lets make his fingers and toes different 3 and 2 fangs pointy ears and blue body and hair" in a matter of 25 minutes he was done. Not soon after the teacher asked to see everybody's all of them were basically pumpkins except kurt's the teacher was shocked to say the least to see a demon as his picture but thanked him and saved it to put it up in the hallway.**

* * *

**It was now time for his PE class and coach Logan was letting them play dodge ball Kurt was now getting annoyed since that Duncan was a jock him and his buddies were aiming for him but thanks to his flexibility he dodged all of them but he was probable going to be sore after this but was enjoying the exercise. **

* * *

**After the period ended he headed to lunch " so whats up guys you ready for tonight" they all nodded scott spoke up "tonight I think we should go to a haunted house" they all paled except for Emma and scott "Scott you do remember what happened last time don't you?" "what happened?" Emma asked.**

**- flashback -**

**Evan, Kurt, and Scott were lost and didn't know where they were but were nervous Evan started walking off until someone grabbed him he spun around and punched the person only to reveal it was one of the workers who now had a bloody nose**

**- end flashback-**

**But I doubt that'll happen again I mean we were all scared easily so we should handle it" they all shrugged and waited for the bell to ring.**

**When the bell rang Kurt quickly kissed Emma and walked off to his class.**

**At the end of the day at school they all waited at the parking lot to start Halloween.**

* * *

**Alright another chapter down and it felt good to put another one up their so remember review for me and read some more of highschool love good bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello I am once again here and I am going to make another chap for you guys so I hope you enjoy it because I am out of ideas and I am just going to put in things that I think should go with this and I know I haven't updated in over a month or 2 but I have been busy so here I hope you guys take this as a way of my apologizing to all of you I thank all of you that have liked this story and I hope to get at least one review so I can feel confident enough to write another chap so here.**

**Highschool Love**

Scott and the others were now approaching the house that contained the Halloween party and dressed up teens in scary costumes.

They all got out of the corvette and walked to the house but stopped when Kitty ran off. They turned to see Lance waiting for her having his arms out wide for her with a smirk on his face.

"I guess it's good to say that we won't be seeing her after the party" Marie said now smiling to herself but quickly faded when she heard a certain speak behind her.

"Hello there cheri, may I be your escort to the party?"

Marie heard them stifle a laugh at her before she sent them a glare that could them if it could.

"no Remy you cannot escort me anywhere"

"come on Remy ain't gonna try anything, unless you want me to tell your friends about the little punch accident"

That's when Marie noticed that her friends were now looking both serious and confused

"wait your telling about the one at the back to school dance?" Emma asked now remembering she was drunk and was grinding all over Kurt that night.

"Fine, fine you win let's go" Marie looked angry and relieved.

"And then there were 5" Scott said to himself. The group then walked into the house and pushed through the crowd to get to their destination. Kurt and Emma decided to just dance for awhile but both was getting annoyed of the fact due to the fact that half of the people their were in the middle of the room dancing, others were bumping to others causing annoyance to them. After 3 songs they decided to stop dancing and rest Emma then chose to speak "Kurt I'm going to go use the bathroom I'll be right back"

Kurt nodded and went to get a drink, he got a cup and filled it up with coco cola and drunk from it when he finished he waited for Emma but for some reason he had the feeling someone was sneaking up on him so he just turned around and regretted it forever since this was the worst 5 seconds of his life.

1 second

a girl grabbed the side of his face

2 seconds

She kissed him on the face

3 seconds

Kurt doesn't move from shock

4 seconds

He hears Emma calls his name so he pulls away

5 seconds

He looks right to reveal Emma with tears going down her face

I knowi know it has been forever since I updated so please just take this as a token of apologizing and plz review it's the button below to review so yea god bless and see ya later


End file.
